


Isn't It Lovely?

by Multi_fandom_munster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandom_munster/pseuds/Multi_fandom_munster
Summary: There is an Angel killed, but can they stay calm enough to find out who, why and where?  I hope you like this and please leave comments and kudos





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha looked up from reading Lord of the Rings for the third time to see Gabbie asleep at the table. Gabbie had wanted to stay up wit her girlfriend, but she just was not a night owl.

Sam’s best friend, Dean, had just came out, along with his boyfriend, Castiel. Sam thought Cas was cool. The only people who knew about Sam and Gabriella dating were Dean, Cas, and Sam’s younger brother Balthazar. It was forbidden in Heaven and Hell for Angels (Samantha) and Demons (Gabbie) to be in relationships, but Sam and Gabbie were in love, so they didn’t care. Balthazar was okay with it, though.

Sam and Gabbie lived in a small bunker, but they were envious of Dean and Cas’. They loved that Dean’s had a library, since they both were avid readers. Sam and Gabbie had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a HUGE living room. Their kitchen had some unusual flair in it, but it was mostly normal. They two cabinets full of spell and exorcism supplies, and the rest were filled with pots, pans, china dishes, and food. They had a decent refrigerator and freezer with an ice maker. Their sink was just a big bowl with a tap and was what Gabbie liked to call “vintage”. They had a backsplash of A LOT of pennies over copper color paint.

Their bathroom was basic. Fir tree paint with a mirror cabinet and a frosted glass shower and an ALMOST white toilet that had splotches of green paint from when they had painted over the UGLIEST shade of pink. Gabbie had once called it “Umbridge”.

Their spare bedrooms had tan paint with an ebony shelf above the bed and a desk and computer on the left.

The living room had light yellow paint, like a baby duck’s feathers, with a goldish couch, teal pillows, a mandala accent chair, and a recliner that was basically a giant pillow. They also had a 55-inch TV in the corner for when they needed background noise.

Samantha picked Gabbie up and carried her into their bedroom. They both had a lot of posters because they were avid fangirls. Sam’s favorite show was Sherlock. The main character was played my someone named Benedict Cumberbunch or something like that. Gabbie’s favorite was Doctor Who. They had Harry Potter bedsheets, and pillows with each other’s face on them. (Gabbie made them.) Sometimes, when Gabbie was away, Sam would use Gabbie’s pillow because it smelled like her. (Candy and strawberries.) Sam decided that she needed to go to sleep, just because Balthazar was coming in the morning. They didn’t necessarily need sleep, but their vessels worked better, and since they got into fights with other entities a lot, they needed their vessels to work.

Sam was in an exceptionally pretty vessel. The girl had long, coffee-colored hair that fell to her knees. Whenever her hair fell into her eyes, Gabbie liked to call her Chewbacca. Right now, she was wearing frosted skinny jeans with flower patches on them and a tie-dye Looney Tunes shirt that was knotted in the back. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, either. She also had on square blue Ray-Ban glasses with flowers on the sides. Sam loved flowers.

Gabbie’s vessel was pretty, but in the punkish way. She had a pixie haircut, and Sam was still mesmerized by its indigo color. She wore a “Taste the Rainbow” shirt that she had made into a “boob tube” as she liked to call it. Gabriella wore a long, black skirt with studs at the bottom, that matched her black, thigh-high boots with studs on the heels. She normally wore a black halo eye, black mascara, and violet lipstick. In Sam’s opinion, she looked like a punk goddess. Gabbie liked to call herself emo, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabbie woke up from a good night’s sleep to clattering in the kitchen. Must be Sam, she thought. But Sam was asleep in bed next to her. Gabbie grabbed her Demon blade, as her Angel blade was missing, and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Then, the figure turned around.  
“Balthazar! Don’t do that! Jesus!”  
“Relax, Gab. I have some news. Wake up Sam and tell the men to get their tardy butts down here.”  
“Alright. Give me a sec.”

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting at the bar, talking. The bar had fairy light strung around it, all the up to the counter. There were bookshelves on either side, but they didn’t use them. The surface was white marble, and it had streaks of sharpie through it from Gabbie’s latest crafting disaster. (Tie-dying a diy crop-top. It didn’t work, and the sharpie burst.)

“I have some bad news,” Balthazar said quietly “Uriel has been killed.”

“Oh my God.” Said Castiel. He wore a lose navy striped tie that went with his almost black pants. No one could decide whether they were navy or black. He had on a white long-sleeved button-up and a dirty, wood colored trench coat. He had an FBI badge and a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Sam figured that they had gotten home late from a hunt.

Dean was wearing the normal brown leather jacket with a red flannel, and his t-shirt looked like the sky on a rainy day. He also had on ripped jeans, skinny, Sam noted. They had a rip on the knee that had dry blood on it. He wore a pair of tan hunting boots that made his giant footsteps even louder. He also had a small rainbow flag patch on the back-right pocket of his jeans.

They looked extremely tired.

Castiel was Dean’s boyfriend. They were the only humans at the table. Castiel was very close with Uriel, as Uriel had healed him when Cas was stabbed. Uriel was the only angel who could heal. And now he was dead.

Cas leaned against Dean for support while Balthazar continued.

“We don’t know who, but someone stabbed him with an untraceable Angel blade. The only one I know of is yours, Gab.”  
“Mine went missing a few days ago. I thought you took it for one of your “missions”.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“We have to find who took it.”  
“Yeah, we do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone just sat there, unspeaking, for a full five minutes. They were all shocked at what had happened. Uriel was dead. Someone had killed him with an untraceable Angel blade. The only known one was Gabriella’s. 

Gabbie finally spoke up.  
“Listen, guys. My Angel blade was stolen. Uriel was killed with one just like it. Let’s get off our butts and find it!”

Everyone looked like they were coming out of a stupor. Cas was the worst one. He was crying silently and was shaking so hard. Dean was hugging him so tightly that it looked like he couldn’t breathe. He was horrible to look at. When he finally stopped, it had been a half hour, and Dean was the only one there.

“I’m s-sorry, Dean-n.” Cas sobbed through the last of the tears.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” said Dean while kissing the top of Cas’ head. “I would feel the same if it happened to you or Sam.”


	4. Chapter 4

After some digging, Sam managed to find seven Angel deaths, in the same town, on the same day. They made the decision to go there the next day, after Sam protested that she needed sleep. She had been looking for five days, after all.

Everyone had been doing their own style of research when Balthazar had found it. Gabbie had been out, getting groceries. 

When Gabriella woke up in the morning, she saw sunlight glinting off something on her bedside table. It doesn’t do that for my Demon blade, she thought, so what could it be? She got up, put in her contacts, and went to see what it was.

When she went back to her table, she saw her Demon blade, and next to it, was her Angel blade. How the home is it here? She thought. She didn’t really like to cuss, so she said things like that. 

She woke up Sam and showed her what she had seen. Sam was as confused as Gabbie was. They decided to tell Dean and Cas, but not Balthazar, because he would get flaming mad, and he was out, anyway. Gabbie had known it was hers, because she saw he initials engraved it.

When Balthazar got back, he noticed Gabbie’s Angel blade on the counter.

“It’s mine.” Sam said.

Gabbie reminded herself to thank her later.

Balthazar continued to say that there was no sign of the blade or the wielder in the town. They were all silent for a moment. They just couldn’t let Balthazar know.

“Maybe it was a serial killer.”  
“But that doesn’t explain why it was all Angels, Gabbie!” yelled Balthazar.  
“I don’t know.”

After a few days of just sitting around, Sam got sick. She had used some of her grace to find where the blade was, and it was hurting her. If she completely ran out, she would die. Balthazar had given her a portion of his, but it didn’t help. Sam was dying, and they couldn’t do anything about it. They were all upset.

Gabbie was so upset. She just couldn’t bear to see Sam like that, so she decided on what she was going to do in bed, alone that night. She had to tell Balthazar about her blade, no matter the cost. She thought back on all the good times. She was a prankster, and loved to pull pranks on the Angles, and occasionally Crowley, when he was alive. Her best trick was butting red and blue Kool-Aid in Crowley’s shower. His hair was purple for a week! She also played the traditional bucket and water prank on uptight Naomi. She ended up supergluing all her furniture to Naomi’s walls, as well. Then, there was Cas and Dean. Her GBF’s or Gay Best Friends. Of course, there was Balthazar. He was the funniest guy, besides herself, that she had ever met. His first joke that he ever said to her was this: “Two brothers and an Angel walk into a bar. Two weeks later, they wake up virgins and have no scars.” That cracked her up! She had to admit, Crowley was like a father to her sometimes. She loved him. Then, there was Sam. Beautiful, smart, sarcastic Sam. She shook her head. No. She couldn’t think about the past. She had to hope that Balthazar wouldn’t kill her and would let her explain. She went to bed knowing what she would do.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabbie woke up the next morning after a horrible dream about Sam’s death. Her heart ha flatlined, but then her whole body just exploded. She woke up crying.

She got up, did her morning routine, and grabbed her Angel blade. Before she went to see Balthazar, she went to see Sam. Her heart was beating so slowly. Ka thump… Ka thump… Ka thump… Gabbie couldn’t stand it anymore. She turned away and went to find Balthazar.

“Hey, Balthazar.”  
“Hey, Gab! What’s up?”  
“We need to talk.”  
Gabbie told him the whole story, starting from when they first were first told about Uriel. It took a while, but Balthazar listened.

“YOU DID WHAT?”  
“Balthazar, please. I can- “  
“I’m done with explanations, Gabbie.”

Balthazar pulled out his Demon blade and pushed it into Gabbie’s chest. Gabbie felt a sharp pain and then looked down. Her blood was trickling down her shirt. She flickered in, out. Once, twice. Then in a puff of black smoke, she was gone. The last thing she said was “Sam”.

Sam felt an electric pulse go through her, like a piece of her soul was being ripped apart. Then she heard Gabbie’s scream.

“GABBIE!”  
Then, Sam realized that Gabbie was dead. She called for Dean and Cas, and they checked, and when they came back into Gabbie’s room, she knew it was true.

Dean slapped the Angel handcuffs onto Balthazar’s wrists.   
“We’re letting Heaven take care of you.”

As soon as Dean left to take Balthazar to the gates of Heaven, Naomi showed up.  
“Hello, Castiel. Where is that,” she sighed, “repulsive man that you’re always with?’  
“Naomi? Why are you here?”  
“You all have fallen for my little plan. You see, when I stole Gabbie’s blade, she might think that I stole it. So, I returned it, and waited for fiery Balthazar to kill her.”

Cas pulled out his Angel blade, but Naomi saw what he was doing, and knocked it out of his hand. Sam was out of bed by then and grabbed Cas’ blade and stabbed Naomi in the back with it. Then, she fell to the floor, exhausted. Castiel pulled out Naomi’s grace, and Sam took it willingly. 

Then, Sam realized what happened. She broke down into what Gabbie would’ve called an “ugly cry”. When she thought that, it made her cry even harder. Cas didn’t know what to do, so he just sat on the floor beside her, and she fell into his lap. Cas just hugged her until she fell asleep.

When Dean got back, after an hour or so, he saw a sleeping Samantha, and a crying Cas. When he got back from putting Sam in bed, he sat down next to Cas, smoothed his hair off his face, and held him while Cas cried.

“D-don’t look at-t m-me, Dean-n. I- I n-need t-to be st-trong for y- “  
“Its okay, Cas. It really is. I’m not strong sometimes. I usually don’t show anyone, but I’m really not the strong man you’ve always known.”  
“B-but…”  
“Cas. It’s okay. I love you.”

Castiel’s sobs got worse, and his shoulders heaved. Dean just held him, and it calmed him down.

Then, it was Cas’ turn. Dean put his head in his hands and sobbed. Sobbed so hard that his muscles were sore the next day. Dean cried for Gabbie, he cried for Cas, and he cried for Sam. He didn’t give himself the luxury of crying for himself. He thought that he didn’t deserve it. He hadn’t been saving anyone lately. He was out of luck. His chest tightened as he thought that.


	6. Chapter 6

They had the proper hunter’s funeral for Gabbie. They didn’t have a body, but they burned her things. It’s what she would have wanted. They watched the fire burn down, and then they all wandered off to their own places in Sam’s bunker.

A Few Years Later

“Remember that one time when Gabbie turned your hair green? That was fun.” Cas said, sounding wistful.  
“Yeah, that was fun, Cas.”

Dean had proposed to Cas, and they will have been married for a year, on May 15th. 

Gabbie had smiled at their wedding, for the first time, in a long time.


End file.
